


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Activities, Second chapter and on contains DEADPOOL 2 SPOILERS, cuties being cute, literally just fluff, uhh drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off a prompt off of tumblr- short drabble about smoke, lasers, and dark corners.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is such wise idea?" Piotr, unarmored, asked, his accent somehow coming through thicker than it did when he was fully dressed up in metal. Wade simply grinned up at him, continuing to struggle to strap the large man's vest on. "Of course it is! Besides you can't back out now, you pinky promised." The merc raised his right pinky and waggled it at the blue eyed man before finally forcing the Velcro strips together (not without the sound of a tear beginning). Piotr was a large man, regardless of if he was taking advantage of his mutant abilities or not, and laser tag was designed for kids not buff daddies like the Russian. Wade had agreed to resume his position as an X-Men Trainee, under the condition that he could take Colossus out to a game of laser tag. After a week of behaving well - well enough - here they stood. In the dingy building that held the charming smell of cheese and chuck-up, wielding toy rifles. Wilson gave him a solid thump on the back paired with a goofy grin before taking off into the dark maze. The game was on.

Piotr was not familiar with guns, as a man who avoided deadly force, they were something he refused to handle. Even though the laser guns were beyond simple to use and inaccurate in every way compared to a real gun, he had difficulties properly holding the weapon let alone aiming and shooting straight. Thankfully, his team was compiled of a group of preteen kids who more than likely came here every Friday night. Unfortunately, Piotr was like a brick wall and hard to miss, he was down to one life within the first two minutes. Wade on the other hand was having no difficulties beside the fact that the lightweightness of the plastic gun was throwing him off more than he would have liked to admit.

The flashing lights and smoke was beginning to make the larger mutant nauseous, so when a smaller body shoved him back into a slightly concealed corner, he was caught off guard. It had been none other than Wade, who had quickly pressed up against his front as soon as he had hit the wall. "Are you having fun?" He asked in a hushed voice, raising his arm and crooking it back at an awkward angle to shoot an enemy square in the chest. One of the Iron Giant's teammates who had been trying to stealthily save him. But he was confident he was safe in the hands of the antihero. Especially when his jaw was being cupped and he was being drawn down to Wilson's level. Before he could respond to the man's questioned, his mouth was being invaded by rough and dry lips that were just as scarred as the rest of the man. Despite the shock and confusion flooding his brain, he began to return the favor, a single thought forcing its way through the others. That the strange texture of the assassin's lips pulled forth a sensation that made his knees weak and before he could stop himself the slightest sound of approval slipped from his mouth to Wade's.

"That's what I thought." Wade gloated, pulling away and resting back on the heels of his feet, smartass grin plastered on his face. The kiss had ended all too quickly, but perhaps that was a good thing, after all Piotr was still trying to process what had just happened. He didn't have a moment's time to contemplate before a digital 'wuh-wuh-wuuuuhhh' noise played out of the speaker in his vest. Wilson had pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's chest and pulled the trigger all while he was still dazed from the taste of his lips. "That was cheating." He frowned, but the Trainee had already bounded off to continue his reign of terror.

By the end of the night, Deadpool had dominated the games but the pair had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. As Wilson grasped Piotr's hand and pulled him outside to the curb to wait for Dopinder and his cab, Rasputin seemed hesitant.

"Wade,"

"Yeah, big guy?"

"Did that....mean anything past your usual flirtations?"

"Well, I at least waited for the first date didn't I?"

"....First date?"


	2. Chapter 2

After the event, Colossus had been avoiding Wade like he was the Bubonic Plague. Or at least someone who had the Bubonic Plague and was planning on forcefully infecting him with it. It made Wade to begin questioning his own actions, he'd gone and scared (what he considered to be) his closest friend away just because he was a greedy little shit. It wouldn't be his first time being rejected but the fact he was also losing a part of his family was devastating; especially when the metal man would awkwardly exit every room that Wilson entered, going so far as to dump his uneaten breakfast in the sink and making a b-line for the door.  
    After a long day of training (led by Ellie due to Piotr's sudden Deadpool phobia), all the big mouthed merc wanted to do was flop on a couch and order some cheesy erotica that he planned on laughing about more than fapping about. However, despite the seemingly endless number of parlors in the Mansion, none other than Piotr Rasputin sat right smack dab in the middle of the room that Wade had chosen. The man's head was rolled back, resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed, and not-so-softly snoring. The first time he hadn't fled from Wade in days and it was only because he was sleeping.  
    The sudden weight on Piotr's lap forced him awake, jerking his head forward and nearly headbutting the intruder. The most annoying resident of the Mansion had his ass seated on his lap, legs wrapped around his body, heels of his crocs digging into Colossus' lower back. He wasn't planning on being unattached anytime soon. "W-wade, get off." He commanded, turning his head away in the process. He was met with a huff and fingers that tried to pry his face back to look at the Trainee. "What is your problem? I get it. Kissing you was like the Titanic, except instead of us being Jack and Rose like I pictured, the Titanic was our friendship and my lips were the iceberg; but holy shit, you can't just avoid me...If I had known you'd hate it so much I would take it back in a heartbeat." His voice was quick and pitch high until he hit the last bit where he dropped into an uncharacteristically low mumble. While his grip didn't lighten, he did turn his face down, only for an iron tight grip raise it back up to look into those pure silver eyes. They were unsettling really, extremely difficult to decipher, unlike those blues he held when he was relaxed and not suped up. "I'm only avoiding you until you get over your little infatuation, I refuse to be rebound."   
    A rebound? Wade had considered that as a possibility...but had pushed past it when he realized he'd tripped a little for the metal man (not quite fallen, not until after Vanessa, but tripped) when his ladylove had still been kicking. "If you were just a rebound, I would have brought condoms." And it was true. Sex was a great way to distract yourself from the real world, but honestly Wade wasn't even sure he was up for being that intimate with someone anytime soon. He was still struggling with the loss of Vanessa, and he was sure he would never fully get over it but that didn't mean he couldn't dedicate baby steps to someone who mattered...right?  
    "You said it yourself, I need to move on to heal, right? Well, I was trying to move on and if you don't reciprocate then can we just forget it ever happe-." His words were cut off as his entire face was cupped and a familiar coppery taste pressed against his lips. It was his turn to turn into unintelligent mush, entire body relaxing into it. Not that it lasted much longer than their first, shorter even. A hesitant Colossus finally mustered out a, "I would like to help you, Wade, but only if we do not openly express....whatever type of relationship this had morphed into." A swooning Deadpool nodded dumbly before the words sunk in and he frowned.   
    "I suppose if I was smacking lips with the human equivalent of Swiss Cheese, I would try to sweep them under the carpet too."  
    "I'm not 'sweeping you under the carpet', I'm just trying to save us - well, me - some extra heartache when you come to your senses. Take it or leave it."  
    Wade hummed thoughtfully, glancing away as if in extreme concentration, before excitedly bouncing on the man's lap. "I choose to take it!" His arms wrapped around the man's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. And when two strong hands encircled his back, pulling him even closer, he felt at home for once in a long time. It was comfortable, definitely not in a physical way, cuddling Scrap-Metal wasn't exactly the same as snuggling up to a teddy bear but the sense of safety was overwhelming.   
    "Our next date will be the Opera House, yes?" Colossus inquired, chin resting on the other's shoulder (of course by resting I mean barely even touching, he didn't wish to leave a bruise). Wade's cheek was pressed against his chest and he was too relaxed to fully move but he shifted uncomfortably and raised his brows. "I try to avoid fat singing ladies, for obvious reasons." This somehow drew a deep rumbling noise out of him, a sound that Wade finally concluded was laughter. "It was merely a joke, I prefer RASA."  
    "What the fuck is RASA?"  
    "Nevermind, Wade. Get off and go to bed before the children see."  
    "Awe, you mean I can't cuddle up to my shiny metal bear for the night?"  
    "I am not a bear."  
    "I've never imagined you as being a twink..."  
    "Those small creme cakes taste disgusting, please never compare me to them again."  
    One sided laughter ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something short and sweet before continuing the series - definitely accepting prompts and ideas for short stuff like this!


End file.
